HeatherClan
This clan is owned by Xain and Co-owned by Shadow Force. To join, please leave a message on the clan talkpage and wait for their approval. HeatherClan HeatherClan is the fourth bordering clan to SnowClan, StoneClan, and PineClan. These cats follow StarClan and their noble warrior code just like the other three. Their diet consists of: rabbits, squirrels and voles but will hunt birds in PineClan's territory during prey shortages. HeatherClan's territory consists of Mostly Moorland and a stream which separates their territory from PineClan. HeatherClan's cats are the bravest and the most territorial of the others and will sometimes skip gatherings if they could... Rules #No ridiculous names allowed, like "Starstar", "Ancientruins", "Tsunamicove", "Windywind", and so on. #You must have at least two cats in the clan. #Detailed sex/rape scenes are not allowed. #Leave your signature after every post. #Cats must have a realistic pelt/eye color. Rainbow eyes, absurd pelts, and other colorful patterns are not allowed. #Do not edit or alter a cat's page without permission, unless you are fixing the typos, punctuation, and the grammar mistakes. #No cat may have a power, unless he or she is part of a prophecy that everyone who contributes to HeatherClan agrees to use. Allegiance 'Leader' Russetstar - Russet tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Crys. 'Deputy' Flamefoot - ginger Tom with darker ginger paws. Roleplayed by Xain 'Medicine Cat' Sagefeather - Pure white she-cat with feathered ears. Roleplayed by Xain 'MCA' Open 'Warriors' Mistyfoot - Silvery blue tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes. RPed by Crys Marshclaw - Dark gray tabby Tom with nick in ear. Roleplayed by Xain :Apprentice, Brindlepaw Breezefoot - Sleek black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Xain Riversplash - feathery silver she-cat. Roleplayed by Xain Acornstep - Brown ginger Tom with white ears and paws. Roleplayed by Xain Leafstorm - Brown tabby she-cat with white belly and paws. Roleplayed by Luna :Apprentice, Furzepaw Nutmegpelt - Small, brave, willing brown tom with light amber eyes. Luna Blackrain - Fluffy, long-haired, leggy black tom with a blue-gray marking on his face, and light blue eyes. Luna 'Apprentices' Brindlepaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with dappled pelt. Roleplayed by Xain Furzepaw - Sleek, eager to learn, amiable gray and white patched tom with short fur, and dark green eyes with a few paler flecks in them. Luna 'Queens' Silversong - Silver she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna 'Kits' 'Silversong's Kits:' Sunkit - Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Crys. Rainkit - Small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna 'Elders' None Roleplay Archives None Roleplay Here Mistyfoot watched the clan from high up in the trees, her eyes softly glimmering as she watched the kits play. Sunkit pounced on a dead mouse. "Hehe!" Russetstar watched Sunkit closely, making sure he didn't ruin the prey that the kit was playing with. 17:06, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Marshclaw padded up to his leader. "You should pick a deputy soon." He mewed then stalked off through the fern covered tunnel. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:51, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetstar glanced at Marshstar. "Okay." He replied. This is a new clan. I can do this. He looked around before dashing up onto the high-rock. 03:11, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Ill roleplay the Medicine cat and Rainkit) Breezefoot, Marshclaw, and Flamefoot already were sitting below the high rock with curious expressions on their faces. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 03:57, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "There will be a new deputy in the clan today." Russetstar mewed. "Flamefoot will be the new deputy of HeatherClan." 15:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flamefoot looked up with surprise, then straightened up. "I promise to serve my clan to the end as deputy." He declared with a powerful voice. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 16:46, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetstar nodded. Sunkit crept over and started chanting. "Fwamefoot! Fwamefoot!" Mistyfoot started chanting out Flamefoot's name, along with the rest of the clan. "Flamefoot!" 23:46, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainkit followed her brother, giggling slightly whilie chanting, "Fwamefoot!" Furzepaw smiled at the she-kit's enthusiasm while he cheered. SheZow! 01:21, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Rpg